Youthful Days
Synopsis Noah ([[Tony del Valle]]) was a star and talented young man during his high school and college days, he became friends with Alexander ([[Henry Li]]) a person who came from a very wealthy family who is also a star and a talented young man like him. Despite their differences they became good friends but also because of this difference that causes the life of Alexander. Few years later, Noah now a high school teacher at Farewell High School, the same high school that both he and Alexander attended and the homeroom teacher of both his brother Eli ([[Chase Sanders]]) and Alexander's brother Jerome ([[Jerome Pedrosa]]). In order for the past to not be repeated once again he sets of as a good example to his students but to also atone of his sins to the Alexander's family by looking out for Alexander's younger brother who is much like him when he was in his youthful days. Cast Main Cast *'''[[Tony del Valle]] as Noah Fernandez''' - ''Xander's best friend and Jerome's older brother. He is the complete opposite of Xander as he is arrogant and a very short tempered person, an attitude that he inherited from his late mother. He is known as the "gangster" in high school and is very talented in any sports especially basketball. After conning a great loan shark he is set to be killed but was saved by Xander which causes Xander's death. After Xander's death he became traumatize and even loses his ability to play basketball after his fight with the loan sharks. He later on became a math teacher a subject he hates in high school even in college but only pursues this career as a repayment to Xander. After knowing that his brother is "frenemy (friend and enemy)" with Xander's brother, he starts to look after Jerome and gets him out of trouble including his brother and hopes for the two of them to not end up like him and Xander in the future.'' **[[Daniel Fernandez]] as young Noah *'''[[Hannah Kahoko]] as Julie Buena''' - ''Xander and Noah's first love. She has 2 personalities the one she only shows to Xander and her students which is the kind and loving personality and the one she only shows to Noah, the clumsy and short tempered one. During her high school years she has a crush on Xander after being mesmerized by his great piano playing and the reason she became so interested in music but instead of mastering the piano like Xander she mastered the violin in attempt to make a great duet with Xander one day but this dream of hers did not happen after Xander's death. Few years later she became both a violin teacher and a music major teacher at Farewell High School, the place he first met both Noah and Alexander. After meeting Noah after many years again in FHS, she is very cold towards Noah at first but began to hang out with him again after she is saved by him. It is also revealed that she is the piano teacher of Jerome.'' **[[Lola de Mercier]] as young Julie *'''[[Chase Sanders]] as Elijah "Eli" Dizon''' - ''Xander's brother and the current heir to their families company. He dislikes being compared by his protege brother and the reason he embarks in a different aside from music which is sport. Out of all the sports he have played he loves football the most and wants to be one of the greatest football players in history, but, his dreams will always be in collision with the wants of his mother who wants him to run their company in the future and to just focus in business. Unlike his brother, he is a short tempered person and very arrogant much like the younger Noah. He later on became friends with Jerome after Jerome helps him from a group of gang students who is trying to steal his money not knowing that Jerome is the brother of Noah.'' *'''[[Jerome Pedrosa]] as Jerome Fernandez''' - ''Noah's brother who goes from the same class as Eli. He is a talented swimmer and like Eli, even though he is very talented in basketball he went on a different path in order to not be compared by his super star brother during high school. He started pursuing music in order to be "different" and eventually he became interested in playing the piano. Due to his family being poor and its only source of income is the small noodle shop that his father owned, he took a part time job in order to pay for his piano lessons at school without the knowledge of both his parents and brother, until he joined a music competition in which his brother saw him. According to both Eli and Noah, he is like the replica of Xander instead of his short tempered attitude.'' *'''[[Kenneth Chang]] as Adamson "Adam" Vicente''' - ''a student from Eli and Jerome's class and the number one bully of the wealthy students of the school due to his families's influence. His father is a congressman while his mother is mere maid of the Vicente household which makes him an illegitimate child of Jaime. He dislikes living in the Vicente household and the reason he is always out of the house even if it's already late at night. He creates trouble on purpose in order to ruin his father's name as he hates the Vicente so much for treating him and his mother like garbage. He dislikes Jerome the most due to him coming from a very influential family like him and is often the weak's savior. He will later become friends with both Jerome and Eli even though the 3 of them are always in fights during their first few meetings.'' *'''[[Nadia Fujisaki]] as Hazel Mendoza''' - ''a student from Eli and Jerome's class and the current top student not only in their class but the whole 12th grade department. She is always seen as a very introvert person with a short tempered attitude to the likes of Adam and Eli. Hazel also comes from a wealthy family like Eli and like Eli and Jerome she dislikes being compared by her other siblings. She wanted to become a pediatrician in the future a side of her that Eli finds her cute. She will later on be in a love triangle with Eli and Jerome.'' *'''[[Sarah Shoda]] as Ivy San Pedro''' - ''a student from Eli and Jerome's class and Hazel's rival in school ranking. She and Hazel use to be best friends but after a misunderstanding between them occurred their friendship ended until 12th grade where they both got assigned in the same class as they start to mend their friendship once again but still competes with each other when it comes to grades. It is later hinted that she has a crush on Jerome but it's always in tsundere mode when mentioned. Due to her father being charge of the murder he did not commit, she wanted to become a great lawyer in order to defend those who deserves to be defended.'' Guest Cast *'''[[Henry Li]] as Alexander "Xander" Dizon''' - ''Noah's best friend and Eli's older brother. He is a kind and cool guy that because of this attitude of him attracts many girl's attention. He is also known as a good example as he always stays out of trouble not until he became friends with Noah and later on started doing things that he has never done before including street fights and school brawls. Before his death after saving Noah's life during their college years, he is a talented pianist who is set to embark his future as a great pianist. It is also stated that he wants to be a music teacher instead of a global pianist if its not for his promise to his late father who is also a well known pianist.'' **[[Alex Le]] as young Alexander Information